


P U R P O S E

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: BAMF Cloud Strife, Blood and Injury, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, cloud has his marbles, he's trying so hard to be a single parent time traveler and fix the fuck up that is the planet, hojo is a piece of shit, hurt Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Cloud gets thrown back in time - just before he entered Midgar and ran into tifa.His purpose is to fix, everythingBut its hard- when Denzel gets thrown into the loop too.
Relationships: AVALANCHE & Cloud Strife, Denzel & Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud awoke to the grit of death in the groves of his teeth. It was the bitterness of the wastelands that sullied his mouth. All dust and dead things.The heat of the sun beat down upon the soldier, who lay upon the dry fissures of earth. The delirium of his tired mind had awoken with him, lost to the confusion that was this wasteland.

Cloud was not here yesterday, nor should the wastelands be so scarred. After the defeat of Shinra the planet had gradually begun to heal the gorges in this place. Reminiscent of a desert still, but not to this extent.A tight grind of aching bones signalled Cloud's movement. With weak knees and a momentous headache he stood to only stare upon the ground before him. Next to his resting place remained a stain upon stone, dark and rusted like aged blood.

Cloud was not injured- in this instance. If he were to ignore the blemish that infected his covered arm. But there was no reason for this dried blood to be so vivid.The man barely had time to ponder on it as a glint of silver caught his eyes. Astray from the patch of darkened soil lay a sword- mighty in its size and even sharper in its memory.

The buster blade, sat in the dust of the cliff. Absent of the wear and tear that cloud had brought upon it years ago. The shock of this discovery left a pain in his chest.

However the sight of Midgar that remained loud and looming in the distance. Was nothing less than a lethal screech of static to his mind.

Cloud stumbled, and the blood at his feet- that blackened the dirt could only belong to one man. Who lost himself for the force that was his freedom

Cloud _retched_

The disjointed puzzle of Cloud's mind struggled to perceive this reality. It thrashed like a fish caught in a line, desperate to create any circumstance to fix it.

A nightmare? A hallucination?

For the resurrection of Shinra could not be true, and the wreck of Zacks grave should be nothing but a trauma of his past.Yet, the stones that bit into his knees and the heavy weight of First Tsuragi on his back told himotherwise.Vacant eyes observed the plume of mako fumes that rose from the gigantic city. If this were true. He would have to battle Sephiroth again, squabble in the slums of Midgar for the planet, for his legacy that Zack had given him.

Fight, and fight and fight. He was so _tired._

He thought he had finally found peace, at edge. With Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. He Thought he had finally gotten past the darkness. To rest

But here he was again, fighting.

He could walk away now, stumble across the dust of the wastelands into obscurity.But with the buster sword glinting at his feet, and three spare places in his harness. He could not.Cloud strife headed to Midgar, two gigantic swords across his back and a heavy weight that was purpose.

As Cloud approached the gates of Midgar the guards straightened, sharp gazes softened into a misplaced awe. Obviously misinterpreting clouds strong stance, and burning mako eyes for a soldier.Perhaps his black state of dress and gigantic weapons only sealed the deal for them. They didn't bother to ask for I.D but instead locked themselves into a salute so straight, Cloud almost cringed.

Rolling with his perceived identity. The not so soldier, strode past.

"At ease"

The infantrymen sunk from their ridged positions alternatively to gape at cloud as if he were some God.Cloud couldn't help but feel a tingle shame at the memory of himself as an infantryman. Was he this starstruck?

Cloud walked on and wondered where he should go from here. If he wanted to change things. With a hum and tilt of his head, the swordsman blinked down at his obscured arm.

Geostigma.

He could prevent its awakening somehow, if he were quick enough to collapse the entirety that was Shinra. But eventually, when he died. Would his body; the lone carrier of geostigma infect the lifestream again?

Shinra. Avalanche. Jenova.

  
All connected, but where to start.

————————————

Cloud had forgotten how wretched the slums had been. The stench of garbage and scattering rats, the depravity of life beneath the plate. If it could be called that at all.

Survival

This was the reality.

Cloud couldn't help but hack a desperate cough into his elbow. After living beneath the open skies of edge, the curse of dreary smog which drifted down from the metal sky - felt like poison. Knowing Shinra it undoubtedly was.Cloud wondered about sector five in a haze, it had been some time since he had seen this place before the construction of edge. As it seemed, the familiarity of it all had unintentionally brought him to a place he visited most.

The sight of the church pillars, white and sweet beneath flaked paint and broken ceiling. Swept cloud under the surface of awareness, without thought or reasoning he had found himself, gliding to its center.

The flowers illuminated by the gaping roof invited him in. They whispered, soft voices mellowed with endearment. It was strange to hear them, he knew he shouldn't be able...

However all the caution that life had conditioned him , melted away.

The tenderness of this sensation was reminiscent of the whiteness that acted as the lifestream. Was this the lifestream?The silky strands that had anchored him to a different time. To the flowers he kneeled in.The placid warmth that branched from the base of his skull through his chest and onwards acted like a drug, and before he knew it cloud had lain in the petals.

Like a child swaddled with a lullaby.

Within his cocoon of blurred mind and fluttered dreams. The voice of the flowers returned, flush in his ear. The language it spoke had no form, no sound beyond the flow of lifestream. The waves that belonged to the eternity of time.

The planet, who’s intent which lingered about him in fluttered touches soon deepened into a strange heaviness.The weight upon him was charged with a profound energy, a drive that latched onto his bones. Purpose.

It whispered intensely. Purpose.

_Purpose_

**P U R P O S E**

———————————-

_"Hellooooo~"_

The white from Cloud's gaze faded and left spots in his vision, the circular imperfections bounced about his sight before they melted away, only to appear again and repeat the process.

"Are you awake?"

Cloud blinked up at the voice, still dazed by the strange experience.

"It looks like you are" the soft voice intoned.

Finally what wits Cloud had, returned. The swordsman rose from the flowerbed to meet a kind face with rounded cheeks and attentive wide green eyes.

 _"Arieth..?"_ The blond blinked stupidly before he unexpectedly launched to his feet in disbelief.

The girl in question was posed beneath the gentle light of the church, its glow illuminated the edges of her hair in a halo. Fawn lashes fluttered innocently as she tilted her head in bewilderment

“..… yes?”

Any previous understandings that cloud had of the world promptly collapsed in on itself. The perception of rhythm- time as a linear function. obliterated by the swirl of ghosts in his past. For Aerith stood before him, the demure pink of her fluttering dress- the softness in her features that appeared to gaze into your very soul.

Cloud’s mako drenched eyes remained fixed upon her, One might say the profound emotion reflected upon the sea of blue was sorrow. But as the Cetra sunk deeper into them it revealed a tenderness so earnest, it made her feel lost. There was something strange about this man she had decided, but not for the gentle glow of his eyes or the dazed wonder in his voice. But for how the tethers of lifestream had latched gently about him like swipes of pollen. It was loud near him- the planet, the whisper of a stream that veered down into a cascade.

It called out to any who could hear.

Aerith wondered what the lifestream was trying to say.

“hmm” the flower girl regarded the man with delight, it was very rare indeed. To see someone with such a connection to the planet.

“…i think they _like_ you”

Cloud blinked dumbly as he awoke from his stupor “huh?”

Aerith giggled behind her hand“the flowers silly”

The soldier who was still standing in the centre of the garden swiftly leapt out onto the wooden floor “sorry”

“Don’t be” she smiled sweetly “i’ve never got to hear them so loud before- the flowers that is”

Cloud considered the yellow and white blossoms with a distant expression, his mind involuntarily reeled back to softer memories. “the flowers huh…”

Aerith leaned towards cloud with a teasing glint to her eyes , her lips pinched upwards in mirth “ _loud_ , like a mother fawning over her child”

A shadow of a smile danced on clouds face at the thought, For all the battles he had fought for the planet, against calamity and the like. Aerith might have been closer than she thought. This time it looked as if the planet needed him for another bout- no mater how absolutely mad time travel must have seemed.

And he knew Just the place to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Monstrous shadows were the pinnacle of Shinras architecture, tall and menace like a shroud that gathered the darkness of the night. Its reactors that blocked the sky with its hideous metal body gasped green into heights that no man could reach. The mournful cry of of a grated walkway dispersed into the void of blackness, upon its iron surface was a man. He sauntered along its length, unconcerned by the endless abyss below him.

Clouds fair features were vacant of any hesitance- eyes that might have held warmth earlier that day- struck sharp, reserved only for the conviction he need for the bloodied battles that were to come.

The soldiers pace became amplified beyond the talents of any lesser man. With the blood of the planet glowing in his veins the man leapt from the confines of the path. He sailed, a shadow who glided from one iron plate to the next. A wraith hungry for the destruction of Shinra.

His _purpose_ had become clearer than ever before.

And as such the weight behind the blades upon his back drove him forward towards a place he had hoped to never return.

The entrance to this area was illuminated by a dull green light- its colour had been twisted into a sickening shade, its existence only paved the doorway into something ever more rotten. A gateway to hell.

The science department was a depraved unsightly place, so heinous one couldn’t help but wonder if it were some unnatural aberration created by a hole in reality. The lights in the foyer had been shut off. No white coats were in during the night.

hojo wouldn’t dare leave his lackeys unsupervised in his layer. Cloud took full advantage of this.

As the blond descended further into its depths, terrors of the past threatened to overcome his vision in flickered bursts. With a forced deep and slow breath cloud advanced upon the blunt shape of a computer terminal.

As the screen booted up- it cast freakish silhouettes about the walls and only succeeded in the coercion of extorting clouds turmoil.

Pages and pages of forbidden knowledge fritzed beneath clouds obsessive quest through them, he opened anything that correlated with Jenova- regardless of its importance. One link in particular had taken him through the records of what had proceeded in Nibelheim.

The shift of the mouse as cloud scrolled through them had become erratic in nature, and just as it had reached its peak it had ceased. Only to be replaced by a ragged inhale as cloud recoiled from its contents. Displayed on screen remained a grainy image of a boy who lay listless upon a steel bench- wrists confined to rough leather straps.

_‘specimen C’_

Lips pursed into bloodless lines cloud minimised the window and continued the collection of Jenova related things.

The soldier had nearly skipped the next file if he hadn’t caught the description at the top. ‘ _bruise like discolouration of the skin…. Excretion of tar like substance…..J-cells apparent in specim-‘_

Cloud gasped in disbelief, this was geostigma- except there were no reported sightings of the disease until _much_ later- after Shinra disbanded. The soldier caught himself, his face quickly contorted into a grave expression… _No reported._

The blond enlarged the document in haste.

_‘specimen D, tank 04”_

If this person were still alive in here, cloud might be able to piece together the information on geostigma. He could prevent it from killing the majority of the planets population.The blond squared his shoulders and proceeded to lower himself further into the bowls of insanity. The taps of his boots upon steel stairs rung out through labs like a war drum before ones ultimate death.

The glowing mako tanks on either side of him were eerie in the dark, a few lacked the green glow and alternatively held mutated husks- that still wheezed what was to be soon their last breath.

The numbers upon them had counted down.

’07'

’06’

’05'

Cloud approached the glass of the next cylinder, his hand clasped upon the hilt of his sword in unease.The figure within was not suspended by mako, instead the tank beside them had offered a murky green glow.And everything that had existed for cloud in that moment-

had been swallowed by the shadows he was so intent of escaping.

**_Terror_ **

Like an icy hand which clutched the entirety of his heart, it came. _Terror_. All sharp claws and teeth that jutted in the confines of his chest.His body had failed him, seized in a fear so profound- it was as if he had been forced into the backseat of his own body.

Disconnected from reality.

In the cylinder glass cage before him lay a child. Small body curled in a protective manner, bone white fingers latched upon his shoe laces.If it weren't for the bright pink of those laces Cloud would not have recognised him.

For the inconceivable notion that this, was not a fragment of his his distorted mind. A nightmare.

Was his worst fear of all.

With a manoeuvre which rivalled any disjointed stumble. Cloud fell before the glass encasement, gloved hands scrabbled upon the surface.

He could remember how terribly embarrassed Denzel had been when Marlene had gifted them. All pink and shimmer.The boy did not have the heart to refuse the little girl, too kind and much to bashful. The notion that he had now a chance to honour Arieth filled the little boy with pride.

Denzel and his bright pink shoelaces.

The desperate scrabble against the glass had quickly awoken Denzel from his fitful rest. With a jolt and frightened cry the boy had pressed himself against the far wall.Wild eyes unfocused from a half finished dream, darted about the small space Eventually they locked upon cloud.Voice silenced by the walls of his enclosure Denzel rushed upon the glass. Small fists pounded fevourntly against the obstacle between them.

" _Hey-hey hey_." Cloud gasped against the barrier, his breath marred the surface with steam.

"Denzel" the blond stared into the panicked blues before him and attempted to convey his need for Denzel to calm.

After a moment the boy exhausted himself and caught Clouds gaze. The solder who’s heart was nearly lodged in his throat - mimed covering his head with his arms.

Denzel only stared, his chest heaved in panic.

Cloud repeated the gesture with nod and hoped Denzel would understand his encouragement.

After a short delay the boy had mimicked the action, with the addition of curling in on himself - face flush against the floor.On his feet now Cloud had taken the fusion sword in his hands. With shuddering breath- the soldier struck.Glass rained down upon them in shards.  
Broken pieces that brought with it a sense of freedom.

Instantly the blond threw himself inside the circle of destruction and swept Denzel into his arms.

"I've got you. _I've got you"_ Cloud pulled the boy higher and embraced him with such fevour, that the pain of his blackened arm was nothing in this moment.

"You're safe now"

Denzel’s sweaty hands palmed painfully in Clouds hair but he payed it no mind. Too disoriented by the discovery of his son, and the implications that came with his capture by hojo.A righteous anger surged in his veins, everything in his body demanded that hojo be held accountable for his crimes- by the judgment of his blade.But Denzel took first priority, he needed to take him away from this place.

The blond swiftly leapt towards the stairs and upwards to the computer terminal. Denzel’s files were still illuminated, Cloud blanched at the aspect of setting Denzel down but he needed to access the computer and quick.If he was to extract all the files on his son, himself and Jenova.

"Denzel" voice soft cloud carded his hand through fawn locks. "I need to sit you down"

The grip in his hair tightened for a moment and released. Denzel nodded resolutely. Gently the solder sat the boy down upon the table- straight onto a mass of switches he cared little for.

That was Shinra’s _fucking_ problem.

Cloud attacked the keyboard with haste. The crack of the keys echoed about the empty lab, unsettling in the darkness.With a tsk he begun to aggressively rifle through the desk draws in search of a file drive, to put his findings on.

"What... are you looking for?" Denzel’s hesitant voice was was a stark difference to the harsh echo of Clouds desk raid.

The blond paused, his attentions drawn to Denzel instead " a USB drive"

The boy blinked, face dour with dismay and confusion. "But...we don't own a computer…”

"..."

Cloud took a dazed step away from the desk and blinked. He hadn't thought of that.His bewilderment must have been quite apparent because a muffled giggle arose from Denzel who watched on.The unfortunate impediment to cloud's plan was momentarily forgotten, the blond instead watched his sons sullen tear swiped eyes crinkle with laughter.

"Printer it is then..."

——————————

Regardless of the severity of this situation and the possible danger they were both in. Cloud couldn't help but remark on how this felt more like a rebellious teenage scheme than, a break in to one of the most secure places on the planet.That is if you discarded the content of the paper they were shuffling.

Denzel sat, legs sprawled on linoleum floor as he straightened up the pile of paper. Which steadily increased in size.Beneath the computer bench was a printer hidden by darkened shadows. It's placement was wholly convenient and the cloud couldn't help but thank his blessings.

"Don't read them, Denzel."

"I know" the boy caught the newest page from the maw of the printer "you said that before. _Remember?"_

Cloud hammered away at the keys with a sigh. "I know... I'm sorry"

With the last file he needed being spit out onto paper, Cloud watched Denzel as he was distracted.

There weren't any obvious injuries he noted, however as Denzel had reached forward to collect a page.

Cloud noticed the slight bruising in the crook of his arm.

The slight blemish left cloud in a state of stirring distress. Long lost images flickered behind his eyes like a spitting flame, hojo. Greased hair slicked back sharp features twisted. _Evil Vile_ \- restrains of his wrist that _burned_ \- the needle that tore through flesh into vein- _burning_

 **_Burning_ **

"Cloud?"

With a sharp inhale, Cloud returned to reality. Denzel was looking up at him from his position on the floor, the boy was troubled by clouds sudden drift. He would do that sometimes. Tifa said that it was just cloud remembering some things... But Denzel couldn't help but think that _this time_ it mustn't have been a _very_ good thing.

Cloud blinked down at him, brows furrowed slightly at their centre "Denz-"

Before he could finish however- a sharp shrill cut through the silence. The obtrusive sound caused Denzel to jerk his hands to his ears in fright. Cloud sprung from his seat, eyes startlingly cold and fist clenched tight against First Tsuragis hilt.The cry of the alarm resounded throughout the lab and cloud spun to shut down the computer windows at break neck speed.

Denzel was struck frozen beneath the whirring scream of red lights, the papers crinkled beneath his finger tips.

Cloud, immune to the disconcerted sensation that followed blaring alarms. Skidded down to the floor where Denzel sat. The blond instantly had the boys face cradled in his hands. He forced Denzel’s attention upon him.

 _"Look at me."_ Cloud soothed, the tone was soft but its hard edge knocked the boy from his stupor

"grab all the paper. Can you do that for me?" Cloud shook him "Denz?"

"Y-yeah" Denzel stuttered as he jolted into awareness. Without delay he tussled with the scutter of papers and pulled them all into a single stack.

With nothing to tie them down, the boy settled to clutch them to his chest instead.

"Got em'"

Cloud was at the doorway, expression sharp as he regarded the space beyond the door. Without looking away cloud held his sleeved arm out behind him.Denzel dashed to grab his hand and shifted the papers to the other arm.

No words were spoken as they slipped out into the hallway, clouds grip was tight as he manoeuvred them around corners and through the blind spots of cameras.Eventually the unmistakable putter of footsteps echoed about the hall, cloud calmly guided Denzel into another room. With a gentle nudge the door slid closed with a sigh.

The footsteps gained volume and Denzel couldn’t help but wrangle himself into an anxious wreck. A gloved hand ran through his hair again, as he caught Denzel’s attention Cloud held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.They were right outside the door now, murmured voices a mere whisper through the wall.

Denzel forced himself to focus upon cloud instead, the mans lips twitched in a ghost of a smile before silently mouthing out something.

_be brave_

Denzel relaxed slightly before he lifted his head and straightened his shoulders. He won't let himself be a burden to cloud, he was going to be strong. And show cloud that he _was_ brave.

From above cloud nodded in approval.

The people outside the door soon drifted further down the hallway. The pair made their move.Like before, they swiftly slipped through corners- however this time it included ducking behind infantrymen as they looked the other way.

Denzel’s heart was thumping dangerously in his chest, and his forehead had begun to ache. But he wouldn't let that get to him. Not even when the sneaking picked up the pace.

Cloud had cursed the complication of the alarm, he shouldn't have been caught. He was much too careful. And if it were the complete obliteration of Denzel’s cage- the alarm would have gone off long before they hand begun printing.Even stranger the infantryman were not heading towards the labs. False alarm? Not likely.The blond ground his teeth in dismay, he had intended to blow the reactor while he was at it, but he wouldn't dare put Denzel in that kind of danger.

The ex-soldier had to exit through that route regardless, he would just have to skip planting a bomb. Unfortunately.

As they neared the reactor, security became profuse and severely impeded his route. If this kept up, Cloud wouldn't be able to keep the both of them hidden for long.Ironically enough, as soon as the thought crossed his mind a terse shout tailed after then in the corridor. That singular cry alerted a whole clamour of guardsHarsh profanities spilt from Clouds lips, and his grip upon Denzel’s hand only became more fierce. The boy in question cared little for the grind of fingers beneath clouds clutch, so long as they could outrun the infantrymen on their tails.

As they dashed about a corner Denzel skidded and cracked his knees upon the solid concrete. He barely had a moment to breathe before the blond dragged him to his feet once more.During Denzel’s fumble a number of pages had scattered about the floor like confetti. Too caught up in his mad dash to escape cloud continued onwards.

"Cloud!" Denzel gasped desperately as he tugged at his father's arm "the paper!"

The man came to an immediate stop, his lips pursed as he considered the value of information that lay about the floor.

Shoulders ridged, cloud raced to the fallen paper and stuffed them in his shirt.

The commotion of the guards careened towards them- arms already outstretched Cloud hoisted Denzel into his arms again and flew blindly to the nearest exit like a bat out of hell.

————————-

Elsewhere, Jessie the tech expert of the new and improved avalanche jammed the buttons of the elevator in well placed frustration.

"I don't know why it’s doing this!" She cried in dismay before yanking out a wire panel " the elevator shouldn't be stopping at random floors!"

Behind her wedge chanted in disparity "oh no oh no _oh no-_ if we get shot up, who's gonna' feed my cats! I'm too young to die!" He spun to Biggs for comfort.

However Biggs merely shrugged in apology "sorry bud, but let's be honest- I will be using you as a shield"

Hand splayed upon his chest in shock wedge gasped in horror "bro. Why?"

"No one is gettin' shot up in 'ere!" Barret’s booming voice reverberated in the elevator. " soon as those doors open- I'll be blasting those Shinra bastards where they belong!"

His exclamation settled the restlessness within the elevator, whilst the passengers quieted down they remained on their toes- eyes fixed to the polished doors in front of them.The elevator caught its momentum on a new floor, and languidly slid open to an empty hall. Avalanche shifted nervously at the interlude of the the door which _dawdled_ in it’s plight to close.

All eyes were fastened to the ever thinning entryway.

It seemed however, that the watchful eyes became instead a hole in their defense. The sudden appearance of a black garbed man who dove through the opening caused all passengers to startle. Jessie unintentionally wrenched her handful of wires from their placement which caused the elevator to lurch dangerously.

Biggs and Wedge scrambled for their guns in the limited leg space, just about hitting the intruder in the face with a rifle barrel. The man ducked away from the burst of movement to alternatively come a breath width away- from braining himself on the colossal shape of Barret’s arm gun. The upheaval of the elevator ultimately ceased when said gun arm established its position against the blond of the mans hair.

“Make a move Shinra Dog” Barret thundered “i dare ya”

A chorus of ragged breathing echoed about the cramped interior of the elevator as the supposed soldier blinked at their reflection in the metal door.

To say that Cloud was positively scattered was an understatement. For some inconceivable reason the blond had failed to consider that he might run into old friends, whilst breaking into a Shinra facility- the first reactor to be exact.

Whilst Cloud remained still, Denzel rose from his protective embrace to regard Avalanche in absolute astonishment. The boys sudden appearance in the man arms, threw the eco-environmentalist group in for another loop.

“woah. _bar-“_

With a swift movement Cloud pushed Denzel’s face into the crook of his shoulder to silence the boys obvious recognition of Barret. With his gloved hand which cradled the back the child’s head, it gave the illusion that the soldier was shielding Denzel instead. Barret was notorious for having a twitchy gun arm, but Cloud knew that the man would never open fire on a child let alone partake in physical violence in front of one.

“a kid?” Biggs queried from behind him, within the reflection of the door Cloud could see him pocket his weapon and splay his hands eye level.

“hey bud, what’s a soldier like you doing with a little kid?”

Cloud shifted his grip on Denzel and peered over his own shoulder. “Not a soldier.”

The four of them scrutinized the two ridiculously gigantic buster blades braced against his back with disbelief.

Jessie’s hands still tangled in wires laughed nervously “sssuuure you aren’t”

The Elevator shuddered as it breached past another floor before halting jarringly at another. The screech of metal on metal was almost as startling as the alarm earlier. The mirrored surface of the door begun to separate before Clouds eyes, in between its gap the blond could recognize the uniform of a lone infantryman.

As soon as the entrance had opened enough the grunt had spun to meet them rifle half cocked.

The vehement crack of the gun that shattered beneath the force of Cloud’s sharp kick- was parallel to any gun shot. The infantryman who’s body launched backwards under the momentum, crashed into the wall.

“Fuck off” cloud snarled in annoyance as the doors once more began to close.

“um- _holy shit._ Alright er- So _d_ efinitely not a soldier then.”

———————

The slow decent of the elevator was maddening. Cloud’s thoughts couldn’t help but whirr at the prospect of a live bomb counting down from above them. Had they managed to plant the bomb without hiring him as a mercenary?Denzel was becoming increasingly restless in his arms, the boy whilst usually quiet in manner was absolutely enamoured to meet the beginning of their avalanche.

The blond shuffled in discomfort, the paper he had shoved down his shirt earlier was insanely irritating- that accompanied by the twinge of his geostigma, Left the blond aching for home.His blackened arm was burning from the strain of Denzel’s weight, something so small should not have left him in this state- his geostigma had worsened.

With a sigh Cloud had reluctantly lowered Denzel to the ground, paper still held fast to his chest.

“Cloud?” The boy questioned with uncertainty.

Within the confines of the elevator- avalanche watched on with curiosity.

The blond payed them no mind and began to fish the paper out from his shirt, folding their crumbled bodies- Cloud reached down to stuff them in Denzel’s pockets.

“Theres something I’ve got to do”

Denzel watched cloud intensely “you’ll come back?”

“Promise” cloud bent down to ruffle the boys hair- with a chaste kiss on his forehead cloud whispered so that only Denzel would hear “You stick with Barret, and don’t let _anyone_ look at those papers.”

The boy nodded in determination- as he took his mission very seriously.

Cloud swiftly exited once the elevator ground to a stop once more, in his wake he left exclamations of shock and bewilderment. Yeah- he’ll be fine.

Cloud had a Shinra set up to stop.

Maybe this time Avalanche won’t be painted out as terrorists.

—————————

“W-what? Did he just-?” Wedge exclaimed attention stolen by the closed door and the child that was left in their care.

“yup” jessie popped the ‘p’ face twisting in obvious thought “He definitely did”

Barret watched on, his expression contorted into a tremendous mix of emotions- who the hell ditches a kid in the hands of strangers like that. The avalanche leader felt a burning displeasure rise in his chest at the blatant disregard for morality.

“whats your name kiddo?” Biggs had crouched down to meet the boys eyes, the kid didn’t seem so concerned that he was ditched. In fact he seemed pretty damn calm.

“I’m Denzel” he greeted shyly “… sir”

Biggs blinked in obvious surprise “sir huh? Damn that makes me feel old” the man laughed and lazily lent against the wall “nice to meet ya, I’m Biggs”

Biggs; with a swipe of his red bandana, continued to point out the others “thats my buddy wedge, that’s good ol’ jessie. And this big man over here is Barret”

Barret still lost in the storm of his righteous thoughts glared down at him, eyes shadowed by the black of his glasses.

“i know he looks a bit scary but he’s actu- huh?”

Denzel didn’t even bother to give Biggs a _chance_ to finish before he had leapt over to snatch Barret’s good hand in his own. Barret startled and gazed down at the boy with utter bafflement, children never greeted him with such vigor, too frightened by his appearance and booming demeanour - His sweet little Marlene was the exception to this however. Her rounded face all plump from baby fat, smiling wide and glittering eyes.

The little boy must have been completely devoid of fear. He gazed up at Barret as if he were something more than just a gun arm, his bright gleaming blues wide with childish sincerity. Barret was simultaneously humbled and disconcerted by the boys actions, with a flustered cough the big man graciously accepted Denzel’s hand.

The Lifts numerous breaks rasped once more, its frightful shudder quickly morphed into that of a violent tremor. Denzel had latched himself to Barrets side- hopelessly unawares to the bomb that had exploded floors above them.

“Brace yourself ladies!” Jessie hollered wildly “landing in five! Four! Three-“

The metal encasement lurched to a brutal stop, the momentum of the lift had given the sensation of a severe heaviness in the body. The round faced man named wedge squealed in dread as the feeling heightened and soon dispersed.

“whoops” Jessie sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, she had relocated from the wire box to the metal panelled floor “I miscounted that one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gives me great pleasure to revoke the privilege of a capital at hojo's name, one might argue the importance of grammar. Yet, what is grammar if not used to belittle those you despise.
> 
> Also auto correct would try and fix hojo into 'hobo'. Which delighted me so.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange.  
  
The dull buzz of mako electricity. All dusty light shades that guarded greedy illuminations. At least it had felt this way, the unmistakable guilt that carried the use of mako energy.  
Denzel couldn't help but recognize the obvious oddity of green haze which accompanied the lights. It had gone unnoticed by the dwellers of Midgar- unaware of the Lustre that sustainable energy could bring.  
  
The boy had nearly forgotten the harsh nature of Shinra’s fritzed Midgar, he was much more adjusted to the hollow landscape of edge- the silence of broken buildings- the warmth of the bar.  
  
Barret’s hand squeezed gently as he guided Denzel through the shadows of an alley. Avalanche were headed for the train station, another thing Denzel had long forgotten. Not quite brimming with experience on such transportation, after all as a young child he had never left sector 7- let alone ventured upon a train.  
  
The concrete platform swam into sight, blurred by the heat of the tracks. Barret slipped them through smeared doors who closed its gaping maw after them.  
A sharp cry of steel and rusted wheels caused Denzel to instinctively cover his ears against such an obtrusive sound. Before he realized both his hands were full.  
  
The disorientation that followed was short lived as he was soon manoeuvred through a mass of people who packed the train like sardines. Above their heads gleamed fretful red lights, a perfect colour to represent the ferocious lurch that was this carriage.  
  
Denzel couldn’t help but ponder on the appearance of the train as it ploughed through the dark pits of Midgar. Like a monster with glowing red windows that resembled eyes. The smoke of burning mako its breath. Then- the people inside the train must be its food, it eats at a stop- then regurgitates them at the next...? Doesn't sound too good.  
  
Perhaps its sick from guzzling all that molten mako.  
  
Eventually the crowd of strangers thinned out all together and Denzel tripped into another carriage, stacked high with wooden crates and shadowed with its lack of windows.  
Inside were Jessie, wedge and Biggs. All three avalanche personnel were wary beneath the dead of night, an operation that included the downfall of Shinra must have been a difficult one.  
  
"Hey bud" Biggs greeted upon his makeshift crate throne "feelin' alright?"  
  
Denzel hummed in response before he shifted the paper in his grasp with a lagged motion. He could feel the exhaustion of tonight’s events and sorely needed some sleep.  
  
"Need some help with those?"  
  
The query had perked the boy up, but not at the thought of his arms at rest. Denzel vehemently shook his head. This paper was his mission. No one could have them.  
Regardless of the boy’s refusal the adults could not help the curiosity that burned at the thought of their contents. They asked again in hopes to coax the boy into passing the files even for a moment.  
Yet, Denzel only fixed them with a determined look and tightened his hold.  
  
Jessie harrumphed in defeat and rested her hands upon her hips in a teasing manner. "You're not one for talking are ya?"  
  
"Only if you ask the right questions"  
Denzel gave himself an imaginary pat on the back, he had heard Reno say that once and longed to try it out since.  
  
The effect was instantaneous, everyone's faces varied in levels of shock. If Marlene were here she would say something ever more crafty and they would laugh about it later. The thought left a heavy stone in his gut. She wasn't here- Neither was Tifa.  
Barret stood next to him, though, it was not the Barret he knew and that made him even sadder.  
It was as if they were ghosts. No. it was Denzel who was the ghost, for the lifestream is the embodiment of memories and Denzel had memories- of things they didn't.  
The four other passengers caught on quickly to the boys shift in mood and exchanged a look between them.  
  
"Sooo... " Wedge who stood by Biggs intoned softly "That soldier guy was your dad?"  
  
Denzel felt heat rise in his cheeks at the mention of cloud being his father. The boy swiftly ducked his head in order to hide his embarrassment. Wedge took his silence as an affirmative and Denzel was much too mortified (and pleased) to correct him.  
  
Above him Barret tsked "what's that bastard thinkin' hightailin it and ditchin his kid like that!" the man growled "not soldier my ass"  
  
Denzel couldn't help but giggle at Barret’s proclamation, it was familiar to him and comforting in its strange way. Barret and Cloud used to banter like this constantly not as often around Marlene and him, but Barret always had been a loud talker.  
  
"Somthin' funny?" The man’s eyebrow arched above his glasses  
  
"Don't worry Barret, he'll come back" Denzel smiled wirely up at the man "He said he would"  
  
"Who said I was worryin' kid!?"  
  
Denzel’s laugh rebounded about the carriage and the boy had to sit down to avoid the crisis of his paper which threatened to slip through his fingers.  
Denzel would have nodded off in this position if it weren’t for the jarring strike upon the outside of the carriage.  
  
For a moment the five of them stilled unsure whether it were a bump in the trains mechanics- or something else entirely.  
The blows soon became a steady rap against metal and Avalanche tensed in trepidation. All weapons drawn to the sound, jessie shuffled over to the metal sheeting and fixed everyone a look.  
  
3\. 2..... 1  
  
As soon as the steel door shrieked it had snapped upwards swifter than a window blind. Beyond the cavernous entrance of the carriage emerged a black wraith- all fluttered black fabric and glinting steel.  
Cloud had landed safely within the storage compartment. His elongated shadow spluttered in the tunnel behind him, unable to remain still beneath the rush of the train.  
  
"We've _got_ to stop meeting like this..." Biggs sighed his hand rested upon his chest in fright "Don’t think my heart can take it"  
  
Cloud ignored the man in favour to direct his attentions to Denzel who had remained seated upon the mottled floor, the child grinned wide in greeting, his pearly whites glinted strangely in the fickle lighting.  
  
Behind him Barret glared, his stocky silhouette loomed over the boy like a bear would over a cub, the man lips curled in a snarl. Cloud had expected Barret’s distrust and mild aggression towards him, they were like that in the beginning. When Cloud was washed over with arrogance that didn't belong to him but manifested in the endless spiel of misplaced memories.  
Clipped answers and cold eyes never did him any good and the soldier had many more things to do, than bother with an abrasive acquaintanceship.  
  
"Shinra was trying to tinker with your bomb" bluntness was something Cloud had never shaken off.  
  
Shaded eyes only grew darker at the mention, sharper behind the glass. And yet, before he could interrogate, a soft voice enquired from below.  
"A bomb...?" Denzel was a perceptive boy; no casual mention went disregarded- old habits that accompanied life on the streets.  
  
The others within the carriage appeared uneasy at revealing such a vicious detail to a child. However, Denzel had long before been informed of Avalanche’s past feats, in the raucous stumble of seventh Heaven. Its patron’s red in the face and paving stories of worlds near end.  
  
It took only a second for the child's eyes to light up in recognition "oh! The reactor-" then quickly caught himself in attempt to soften its suddenness _"riiiight...."_  
  
The faces of old friends only became more twisted in their scepticism. Jessie responsible for the explosive jutted in, words patchy with hesitation  
"there wasn't enough time to stop the bomb when it started, so- what’s the deal?"  
  
"No, not to stop it" the blond stated gravely "to make it _stronger"_  
  
"That doesn't make any sense!" She responded sharply -ever more unsettled by this fact  
  
Cloud shook his head with an insistent sigh "That way, they could have branded you all for terrorists. Break a sector and have the people blame you for it"  
  
"No way, Shinra’s full of shit and all- but they wouldn't destroy a whole sector full of people for something so petty"  
  
Cloud could almost smell it, the burn of trash and dead things that lay trapped beneath fragments of iron plate. How easy Shinra had brainwashed people- that even the beginning of avalanche thought they wouldn't go to such ends.  
  
"Then you obviously don't know Shinra well enough"  
  
Almost immediately Barret had spun upon Cloud, he towered above him threateningly. But Cloud simply remained- face impassive. Bored  
  
"And why should I be believin' you in the first place huh? For all I know you're a Shinra hound- sniffing around us for clues" the ginormous man growled "too afraid to bite the hand that fed ya!"  
  
Cloud was tired of this endless cycle of distrust and questions. So, he shrugged. Cloud shrugged "Think what you want. That’s not my problem"  
  
Cloud's non-existent rage threw Barret in for a loop. Anyone less would have risen for the bait like a hungry dog, but the swordsman simply remained completely uninterested.  
His passive remark brought with it a lull of silence, its only accompaniment a grind of train wheels.  
  
The others remained on high alert with Clouds appearance, that is excluding Denzel who had somehow nodded off through that tempestuous conversation. The boy must have been positively knackered. Cloud could tell from here, the pallor of his cheeks and the stark black bruise that peaked out from behind his fringe.  
The swordsman approached the child, his black boots a mere whisper against the floor. Denzel needed all the rest he could get and so Cloud only shifted a gentle hand through the boy’s hair, carefully as to not wake him.  
  
With a thoughtful hum cloud absent-mindedly tapped against the cool surface of his materia. Its murky green depths were hidden within the folds of his pocket. He had many of them, stored away within his fusion sword and linked in the buster blade for safe keeping. The blond collected the condensed ball in the palm of his hand and offered it over to Barret. The man startled at his movement then quickly recovered to instead glare at him with suspicion.  
Cloud held his position patiently, Barret only stared.  
  
He rolled his eyes at the gunman’s endless stink eye. An intense luminescence that radiated from Clouds iris exaggerated the motion, In the darkness of the train Cloud could imagine it to be unnerving.  
"It’s a mastered fire materia."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Cloud tossed the materia at Barret carelessly, the man fumbled to catch it. Its round shape was unpredictable between a slick gun arm and the hand that remained.  
"Payment." The swordsman paused to observe the sleeping boy "For watching over Denzel"  
  
Almost immediately Wedge had staggred from his perch upon a crate and choked in absolute shock "H-hold on a sec!"  
His pointed finger honned in on the materia "Mastered!? Mastered!? That’s like super valuable bro- how do you even have something like that, o-or give it away!!?"  
  
Cloud merely shrugged in disinterest  
  
As Wedge continued to flounder Denzel had begun to stir due to the sudden shift in volume. His hands sought to rub at tired eyes. Soon after his waking the ragtag group had decided to scatter throughout the train. It was to be believed the best course of action in order to avoid any unwanted suspicion.  
Jessie all sweet smiles and teasing remarks had beckoned a shy Denzel up to the front of the train. Cloud settled slightly further down in the carriage, just in eyesight of the child.   
  
Night had almost surrendered to day, and Cloud could not be more pleased. His interference had ultimately terminated Shinra’s attempt to burn a sector and he had met old friends once more. From behind Cloud could hear a sudden increase in chatter followed by the low threatening growl of Barret’s voice as he prowled past a small party of Shinra suits. The Shinra workers cowered upon green seats as Barret’s intimating shadow past them by.

One man in particular straightened himself “we will not submit to intimidation or violence!” his strained features smoothed out into a weak attempt at preaching morals “but work together for peace and prosperity!”  
Beside him the others begun the clap in jerked motions “Yes! That’s right- that is the Shinra creed!”

Cloud wanted to choke, it seemed Barret shared his disgust and snarled aggressively down at them, they stirred in their seats like restless sheep. Barret harrumphed and drifted away for a moment to rumble lowly

“them’s fighting words”

“that’s what we believe!” the Shinra worker proclaimed once more then stuttered- the man had become distracted to alternatively gape at Cloud who stood by, his eyes wide with disbelief then triumph.

“You!” he called “you’re a soldier! Help us this man is accosting us!”

Cloud regarded the suits blankly; He had many actions to ponder in this moment. A choice to either pretend to be a soldier and spitefully discredit Shinra or hash them the harsh truths. The mere thought of seizing the mantle of soldier once more left a treacherous darkness stir in his gut.

“Not interested”

The salary man spluttered indignantly at Clouds blatant disregard “B-But you’re a soldier! You’re meant to-“

 _“Protect you?”_ Could intoned, voice frigid “haven’t you heard? Soldier is a den of monsters”

Mako eyes flared wickedly under a void of darkness that accompanied the trains sudden shift in tunnels. Its eerie blue glow faded significantly beneath a new flicker of yellowed lights. But the damage had been done. What pallor the shinra suit previously held, plummeted to a chalky white. He and his two lackeys dispersed down the far end of the train in extreme terror.

Barret on the other hand regarded Cloud Gravely “thought you weren’t a soldier.”

The blond hummed satisfied with his work “never said I was”

The eco-terrorists face twisted, completely perplexed at what just happened “so what? you jus-“

“discredited Shinra?” Cloud smirked “ _Yes_ ”

Speechless as Barret was, the man could help but appraise the swordsman for his underhanded strike upon Shinra’s reputation.

Denzel seemed thrilled to peer into a monitor Jessie had shown him.  
Streaks of shining blue lines appeared upon the glow of the train monitor, the lines swiftly united into a series shapes that made up Midgar. Denzel was entranced by the demonstration of technology and could help but compare it's resemblance to the blueprints of Fenrir.  
  
Denzel’s focus was entrapped by the moving pictures that he had almost missed Jessie's exclamation.  
  
"But no need to worry" the girl grinned deviously "we've got ourselves some fake I.Ds, so the scanner should go _straight_ over us"  
  
Denzel blinked rapidly- his mind not quite fast enough to grasp the catastrophic outcome of not being in possession of something so vital.  
"um... an I.D???" Denzel’s voice rose to what might have been an anxious quality.  
  
"Yeah" jessie nodded unawares to the young boys growing turmoil "you've got one don't you?"  
  
 _Oh sweet Gaia  
_  
Without further adew Denzel had outright abandoned Jessie to otherwise scutter desperately through the masses behind him. People barely shifted as the boy scrambled over extended legs and bags. This was very bad.

"Clouuud" Denzel practically choked on the stir of panic that threatened to seize him, he resorted to rasping out what might have been a loud whisper "Cloud"  
  
Eventually he staggered past the endless clutter and tugged urgently on a leather loop of Clouds sword brace. "Cloud!"  
  
The soldiers brows creased in concern as he met the boy’s wide blue eyes. "Denz?"  
  
"We don't have an I.D" The child all but blurted in haste "for the train. We don't have an I.D"  
  
Cloud peered down at him blankly before he pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. Cloud knew he should not have remarked on the smooth goings of the past few hours, for this to happen. How did such an important detail slip his mind.  
  
From above a voice informed idly over the intercom. "We are now approaching a scan checkpoint, thank you for traveling with Shinra central line, please-"  
  
The voice was quickly drowned out beneath the rustle of impatient passengers, it’s almost inaudible speakers were no match for carriage white noise. From the front of the train surfaced a thin red Illumination, its laser like form zipped through those who sat there. Its engulfed figures and advanced hastily upon others.  
  
Without further thought Cloud had promptly snatched Denzel away from potential discovery. The boy was quick to forgo any intentions to run on his own and alternatively relented to Clouds protective embrace. The mercenary dashed down the walkway, his mako blue eyes wild with its extreme burn of lifestream. He cared little for who lingered in his path- they scattered at the sight of his unnatural appearance.  
From behind the swordsman could hear Barret abandon any previous notion of calm to tear his way after Cloud. The blond in question propelled himself into the storeroom they had rendezvoused in previously. Barret barely had a moment to shout as Cloud had already thrown himself to the edge of its treacherous exit.  
Cloud lurched upon the lip of battered steel; the trains fierce momentum cast a rush of wind that toiled about him wickedly. Perilous were the howls of a void beyond him, but as of now the terror that accompanied a descent into darkness meant little. Gloved hands held fast upon his charge and with a glance back at his pursuer - he plummeted into a roar of shadows.  
Cloud barely caught Barret’s voice over a thunder of iron wheels, but it seemed the man’s notoriously booming voice prevailed.  
An invitation to seventh Heaven if he were to survive. Cloud would take what he could get.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for people shitting their pants when they see Clouds glowing eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The skin of Clouds bare arm tore open in its collision against tempered stone and steel. It was a chaotic wreck of a momentum that careened his body into depths of the underground. Cloud desperately shielded Denzel from the grate of concrete, its rough body shredded his pants and bit into his knees in spite.  
As their tumble eased to a terse stop it took everything in his power not to cry out in agony. The arm which Cloud had shrouded in black flared up so _heinously_ that the soldier cracked the back of his head in anguish.

The wretched limb was left to spasm in the dirt as Cloud used his other bloodied one to clutch at Denzel. The boy was much too dazed to notice his father figures struggle, and for that Cloud was endlessly thankful. The fervent fit subsided to a heavy ache that imprisoned his blackened arm into a state of uselessness. For a moment Cloud had simply lain upon his back to stare up at rusted scaffolding. Soon the distraction of Denzel who shifted from his chest with a cry snapped the swordsman from his stupor.  
Instantly he had risen from the stained concrete as if it were his grave.

Mako eyes latched upon the child whose focus was stolen by the bloodied mess of an arm that had held him a moment ago. "Cloud- you're bleeding"  
A soft green glow sluggishly arose from the blond’s bracelet as he cast a cure, its green aura left a sensation of nausea as Cloud juggled with both the sporadic drain of his M.P and stigma exhaustion. "It's fine"  
  
Fawn hair fluttered as Denzel discarded the paper between his knees and wiped at his eyes absent-mindedly.

  
"Denzel, you good?" Clouds voice was a soft timbre as he regarded the wary boy.  
For a young child his round face was of a concerning pallor, sapphire eyes sat upon bruised skin darkened from severe fatigue."Mm Just- tired" he sighed "that’s all"  
  
Cloud doubted Denzel’s response, if there were one thing he could swear upon, it would be Denzel’s nature to worry endlessly on burdening others. Regardless of Tifa’s soothed murmurs and Marlene's fierce endearment of him, the boy’s insecurities lingered.  
Cloud couldn't help but blame his own misgivings for this. For as the tarnish smothered itself along his skin, parts of himself shook loose. And Cloud had awoken to a pit of irresolution.  
He had withdrawn from the best things in his life, afraid he would sully them with his brokenness.  
  
Mind elsewhere the swordsman rearranged crinkled papers into his own grip and took one of Denzel’s hands into his own. The boy was relived to be relinquished of his charge and relied heavily on Clouds guidance as they manoeuvred through the twisting maze of tracks.

  
Clouds memory of this place was hazy at best; he knew not of which path would lead him to the surface. As they rounded a corner the blond spotted a small splash of colour upon stone, along the wall was a neat yet tiny painting of a dog. Strange. He continued this path up a small rise of stairs to once again spy another dog, it was a small scruffy thing- its image warped by the uneven stone. Years ago when he had ventured the underground there hadn't been any pictures upon the walls. He was sure of it. Yet here it was.

  
Cloud stalked the trail of pictures, it led him to a ladder. One that ended beneath the shadow of a round port hole. As Cloud neared the possible exit, what might have been a clean meld of iron bars was quickly replaced by perpetual state of rusted rot. The man scrutinized its corrosion with distain and shook at its quivering joints as if he truly considered to attempt the climb. The exit was only a handful of meters above them, so Cloud hummed down and Denzel with a thoughtful expression.

“How fast do you want to get out of here?”

Denzel inspected the curdled metal with what might have been whorl of revulsion _“Fast”_ he stated with resolution

“good” Cloud gently begun to nudge Denzel towards the ladder in encouragement for him to climb.

He would rather the boy climb first as a precaution against any possible misfortune, Cloud hadn’t engaged in a fight with any lower dwelling monsters yet- but he couldn’t help but reminisce the occasions where he had been pursued by Sahagin in the sewers. The things had frothed in their mouths once Cloud had begun to climb his way from their clutches- they would never part with the stench of that place.

From above Denzel’s movements remained at a sluggish pace, he was cautious at where he placed his hands upon the ladder which slowed him further. Cloud didn’t mind the sloth like ascent, with a stack of paper in his left- he only had a right arm to scale it with. Lost in his monotonous movements the soldier failed to notice that Denzel had come to an abrupt stop, he bumped into the boys discoloured pant leg that trembled in its brace against a metal rung.

“Denz?”

The boy did not respond. His small body drew in closer to the ladder and the tremor of his arms shook the rusted hold beneath Clouds gloves. Immediately the blond was struck with a dread that left him numb, Denzel’s grasp waned, and he teetered dangerously in his perch.

In the next breath Cloud had launched himself up to the Childs level and bracketed his body against the ladder with his own. What remained of Denzel’s awareness deteriorated and the boy folded in on himself- caught by Clouds chest which acted as a temporary safety net. The swordsman could do little but secure his position and support the boy who was now in the throes of what must have been an episode.

A line of viscous tar slithered over Denzel’s brow and pooled in the curve of his inner eye. Its nightmarish flow quickly spilt over the willowed swell of his cheek and settled between pursed lips, chapped and darkened by its substance. The morbid stain collied the boy’s delicate features into a scene of a mournful tragedy.

And as Denzel choked beneath the relentless torment that wracked his skull- Cloud held fast. Grimm in the face of his child’s sickness.

The fervent surge of spasms in time abated to a feeble quiver and Denzel slumped, his hands lax against knobbed metal- It was _then_ that Cloud could breathe. A haggard exhale, relieved by the fits sudden end. Cradled awkwardly in Clouds embrace Denzel remained suspended between a state of daze and listlessness.

The swordsman persisted in his conquest to escape the glum underground, he managed Denzel into a firm grasp and scaled the last few meters into freedom. Iron scraped over stone as he had emerged within the inner workings of a sector, from above the industrial lamps had only barely begun its cycle into day. Whilst the fake sky was still dark Cloud had no issues as he navigated dark alleys, draped in black he merged easily in its shadows.

Overhead lay a ragged welcome sign, its yellowed face hung hazardously upon rusted hinges. It was an inn regardless of its threadbare appearance and as of now Cloud was much to tired to care for such trivial matters- he had slept in worse places.

Beneath dull lights a woman hunched over her reception desk, crinkled face overcome by sallow features and deep-set eyes- she peered at Cloud suspiciously. No doubt scrutinising his strange manor of arrival. In the late hours of the night, shadowed buy two hulking blades and a sickly child swaddled in his arms.

“10 gil for a night” she rasped, voice raw from smoke or the pollution that accompanied Midgar

Cloud relinquished his coin upon scratched wood and retreated to a motheaten room nestled away above. Patched steel stairs creaked in distress as the swordsman ascended but he payed no mind.


End file.
